<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>2. explosions by winchestered_again</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26775097">2. explosions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchestered_again/pseuds/winchestered_again'>winchestered_again</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>whumptober [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Ambiguous Age, Angst, Explosions, Hurt No Comfort, Vomiting, list from 2019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:22:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26775097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchestered_again/pseuds/winchestered_again</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Henry Bowers &amp; Victor Criss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>whumptober [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>2. explosions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bill doesn't know how long he's been out here. It could have been hours or days, and all he really knows is hunger. He hasn't eaten in a while, and he knows it's getting to him. He's weak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peeking around the corner of an abandoned building, he spots a small group of men. A gasp rips itself out of his mouth, and he whips back around before they see him, sliding down against the metal. He's already in deep shit with Henry, and crossing him now would most likely mean slow death.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He can hear him yelling at Victor to search, that he had heard something to the west, and it takes him a moment to realize that means Victor would be searching for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wished he'd taken up Ben's invitation of looking for supplies to the south. Maybe then, at least he wouldn't have to deal with Bowers and his faction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then everything burns red and orange, and the force of the blast sends him flying backward, knocking his head hard against something. His vision goes blurry for a moment, his ears are ringing, and he can feel the bile creeping up his throat. He barely turns over in time to not choke on the meager food that comes up. He feels dizzy, balance uneven as he gets up, and suddenly something from before pops into his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Some of the symptoms of a mild concussion include what?" The teacher asks, and somehow Richie knows because he's raising his hand. The teacher calls on him, not having the patience to wait for anyone else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Blurry vision, ringing in your ears, poor balance, nausea." The teacher thanks him and Bill comes back into himself a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, at least Henry didn't know he was here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Punk!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>